Too Strong For Too Long
by The Angel's Devil
Summary: Emma Salvatore is hiding a side that she never wants to bring out again. Her worst nightmare is returning and opening up all her scars that she has tried to keep closed. Mystic Falls is turning into a bad place for dear Emma. *Warning* Slight dark themes! "I'm in love with a psychotic killer who likes to play games."
1. Chapter 1

_Too Strong, For Too Long_

Emma sat alone in the Salvatore boarding house. Her father and uncle had gone to the Mikaelson house to negotiate the terms of Elena's life. Emma knew the Mikaelson's long before they showed up in mystic falls. She sat in an armchair; legs over the armrest and her eyes staring into the fire. Her hand held a glass of her dad's favorite bourbon. The door clicked open, her head turned in the direction of the door and a few seconds later and another 'click' of the door she saw the only family she had left; Stefan and Damon Salvatore.

"So, how did the wonderful dinner party go?" Damon smirked and Stefan grunted, trudging up the stairs. "Well, Uncle Stefan didn't really like it, then." A smile traced her lips. Damon flopped on the other armchair, adopting the same position that his daughter took. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the half full glass in Emma's hand. "Is that my bourbon?" Emma smirked. "Sharing is caring" Damon rolls his eyes while muttering something about her being too much like him. Emma chuckled as Damon walked up the stairs following the same path as his little brother.

One bottle of bourbon later, a knock on the door sounded throughout the house, being the only one still awake, Emma cautiously walked towards the door. Pulling the doorknob and peering out, she saw no one. Emma, still walking slowly, looks around the porch. Seeing nothing and assuming it was the bourbon, she turns to head inside. She suddenly feels her back against the wall and steel-like hands pinning her shoulders.

"Hello, Darling. Did you miss me?" Kol Mikaelson. Her worst nightmare came back. He hadn't changed, still in the same outfit that he was daggered in. Emma's eyes became wide, her breathing was erratic and her limbs were trembling. "K-Kol." His smirk was still the same as it was a century ago, widened, his eyes darkened in to a midnight black. "You. Are. Mine." He moved up to kiss her forehead. It was a firm kiss, he pulled back to see face etched in fear. "Now, Darling, be a good little girl and go back inside." In a flash, he disappeared. Emma leaded against the wall, stunned at what just happened. She had tears welling in her eyes, her human life was repeating. Every scare every word, every dream she wished he hadn't controlled. It was all coming back.

Emma ran inside, shut the front door behind her, into her bedroom and sat in a corner, hugging her knees. Scared of going to sleep like she was a hundred years ago.

A/N: Right, so is it good? Is it bad? Let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Sometime in the hours of the early morning, Emma crawled on the floor over to her double bed. Her eyes were red, puffy and bloodshot, tear marks covered her cheeks. Silent sobs made her body jerk and her breathing irregular. Her hands gripped the duvet covered mattress as she tried weakly to pull herself up. Once on the bed she didn't bother changing her clothes, her eye lids began to close by themselves but she tried fight the tiredness, she didn't want another dream about Kol, even though the dreams he gave her occurred when she was human, she remembered them vividly.

_Emma was running, trees blurring as she passed them. She was in the woods; she didn't know what she was running from. "Darling, why must you run?" You could almost hear his smirk from his annoying but oh so charming British accent. Her heart was pounding in her chest, making her feel like she was carrying a drum and also making her realize Kol had made her human in this dream. Kol could hear her blood pumping through her body and it was singing to him 'Drink me.'_

_Emma could run no more, she slowly came to a stop where trees could let some light in. her hands came to rest on her knees and she saw she was dressed in a light blue dress. No wonder she couldn't run for so long, corsets were not designed for women to run in, nor were they really deigned for women to breathe properly in. _

_Emma felt a presence behind her, when she turned no one was there. She cursed him for making her human again. "You know you could never out run me." Kol appeared from behind a tree, an evil smile upon his face. "I spent one hundred years of my life in a box because of you." He glared at her. Then he disappeared. That scared her, the fact that he was in front of her eased her mind because then he was not hurting her… Physically anyway._

_Pain jolted up the inside of her arm, she looked down at the inside of her arm and found blood gushing out of what was more than likely Kol's bite mark. It was just below the joint of her elbow. She whimpered and instinctively held her hand on the wound to put pressure on it and to stop Kol smelling her blood. But too late._

_Pain jolted up her other arm, her forearm that was putting pressure on her other wound had been bitten. Tears formed in her eyes, she could see where the flesh had been torn. Closing her eyes and feeling lightheaded and nauseous, she felt his presence in front of her, so close that their bodies were almost touching. He had dark blue, almost black veins under his eyes, God how she was scared of those red eyes. It didn't help that he had dark coloured eyes so when he did show his vampire face it looked like his eyes were complete black._

_"__See you soon, Darling." _

She woke up with a gasp, cold sweat covered her face. She slowly stood up and noticed that no one was in her room. She usually screamed in her sleep, well when she was human anyway. She looked in the mirror that hung up on her wall, the person looking back at her did not look like her happy, sarcastic self, and the girl looking back at her looked tired, fragile and scared. Her vulnerable side. She hated it but, she couldn't stop it, just cover it up with a fake smile.

Emma had a shower trying to wash away her emotions. She put on fresh clothes, trying to convince herself that today would be a fresh, happy day. She went back to the mirror and practiced smiling not that Stefan or Damon would notice that something was wrong from her smile but, Bonnie, Caroline and Elena would be able to.

She raced down the stairs trying to act like it was a normal day and no one was out to get her personally. Damon's voice came from the hall. "We are _all_ going to Elena's house, yes, Stefan that does include you." A grunt could be heard from the lounge as Emma poured herself some cereal.

_So much for a normal day. Elena, please don't notice._

_A/N: Chapter 2 is up. Tell me what you think please!_  
><em>I forgot this.<em>  
><em>Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, nor am I in any way making money from this. However I do own Emma.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Emma's thoughts are going to be in italics

Emma was sat on the kitchen counter in the Gilbert house; Elena was putting groceries away while Stefan was standing by Elena looking like 'An obsessive stalker' as Emma put it.

Damon was sitting on the dining table, throwing an apple from his right hand to left. Elena had had a call from Elijah earlier that morning as she is now explaining to the Salvatore family.

"It was their mother, Esther, sealed in the coffin." Stefan looked at Elena with curiosity.

"As in the Original Witch?" Emma stared blankly at the blue liquid in the cleaning bottle, oblivious to the fact there was a conversation going on around her. Elena glanced at Emma and wondered why she hadn't said something sarcastic yet.

Emma noticed her and smiled, but Elena knew that smile. She had seen that smile before on Caroline and Bonnie; it's the one that says 'I'm okay… For now.'

"Wha..." Damon caught Elena's attention as well as Emma's.

"How is she even alive?"

_Uh oh, frown lines alert!_

Emma half-heartedly smiled to herself as Stefan put on his 'thinking face'.

"I thought her hybrid freak show of a son ripped her heart out like a thousand years ago?" Images of Kol flashed through Emma's mind, she shook her head to try and get rid of them.

"I don't know, I'm guessing she has a few connections in the witching community. Elijah said that she wants to 'live in peace with her family' including Klaus." Emma pulled both of her legs up onto the counter and sat cross-legged, her she felt panic start to raise in herself and her stomach twist into knots.

_Oh, God. If Esther wants to live in peace, there is no way she would help us kill her son or sons._

"That coffin was the only way of stopping Klaus from tearing us to shreds." Stefan moved away from Elena over to Emma.

_Lucky, at least you had something to stop an original from 'tearing you to shreds'. I don't_.

Damon stood up.

"Anyone else feeling a little used right now?"

_Ha, dad, you have no idea._

"Look Elijah promised me that no harm will come to any of us at Klaus' hand's" Damon and Stefan both looked skeptical and Emma thought out loud.

"No harm from Klaus? What about the rest of his family?" Elena opened her mouth to answer when the doorbell rang. Stefan and Damon walked to the door first as Elena raised an eyebrow as if to say 'what was that question about?' Emma looked down and followed her father and uncle, where they found a white envelope on the floor with 'Elena Gilbert' written in fancy writing.

Elena picked the envelope up, turning it around so that she could peel off the red wax that kept the envelope folded.

"What is it?"

_Bambi, stop being so nosy._

"It's an invitation; 'Please join the Mikaelson family, this evening at 7 O' Clock, for dancing, cocktails and celebration'"

_Okay, Bambi, you were good to be nosey…_

"Who the hell are the Mikaelson's?"

_But you're not very smart._

"The Original Family" Emma's face was emotionless when she answered. Damon scoffed.

"What? They want a housewarming gift?"

"I doubt that very much, Dad"

"There's a note on the back. Elena, I think it's time we finally meet, Esther."

"You're not going." Stefan and Damon said simultaneously. Elena frowned.

"But…"

"No but's. You're not going." Damon says as he and Stefan leave for the door while Emma decides to meet them at the house.

"Are you okay?" Elena is concerned for the youngest Salvatore, she has seen straight through her fake smile.

"Yeah."

_No._

"Is it to do with the Originals? You weren't like this yesterday."

_Elena, I love you but you really should learn to stop asking questions._

"I'm fine" Emma says through her fake smile and puts a reassuring hand on Elena's shoulder, though she doesn't know whether she is reassuring herself or Elena.

Emma opens the door to the Salvatore boarding house. As she gets to the kitchen she sees the same envelope Elena had but with her name written on it. She feels like taking a risk, knowing that her uncle and father would not be very pleased if they saw her opening it.

Emma finds that she has the same message written on the front of the invitation, she turns it over.

**Emma,**

**I cannot wait until tonight, Darling, go to your room, there is a surprise waiting for you there. **

**Fondly, Kol**

A/N: How do you like the new spacing? What do you think of this chapter? Did you like to see Emma's thoughts? Please comment and vote.

**AshleyB - Sorry I didn't reply in the last chapter. I'm glad you like the story, yes Emma knew Kol when she was human and yes he did turn her.**

**aliciasellers75 - This soon enough for you? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**HermioneandMarcus - Ta Dah!**

**Gemma - I agree, he is attractive, very psychotic and bad-ass. He is fun to write about. Damon, well Damon's gonna be pissed.**

Sure enough when Emma got to her room there was a box with a ribbon attached to it, conveniently placed by the window, considering Kol hasn't been invited to the house. Inside the box lay a beautiful light grey dress, strapless of course, this was Kol. On top of the dress was a neatly placed black and white photo, of Emma from the very late 1800's. Her eyes had a certain beam of hope, as if anything was possible. Emma wondered what game that psychotic vampire was playing.

Damon walked downstairs; his destination was to his year's supply of alcohol which would probably last about a month. He walked past the kitchen and noticed that his daughter's invitation had been opened. Damon being Damon walked over to the paper and looked at the writing. Questions raced through his head; how does she know an original? Why hasn't she told me? What is this 'surprise'? Why the hell is he calling her 'Darling'? This however caused one more question to pass through Damon's head; is this why she was so quiet earlier, because she knew the Mikaelsons?

Damon heard his daughter coming down the stairs and flipped the invitation over, cleared his throat and looked at her. "You do realize you're not going, right?" She stared at him. "Yeah." Damon looked shocked for a second; she would never turn down a ball, a ball _WITH_ alcohol. Damon composed himself "Good." He wondered over to his original destination, pleased that his daughter wasn't going to see this pathetic _Kol._

Emma grabbed the invitation without her father knowing and blurred back up to her room, she sat on her bed, looking at the dress and then at her phone. Meanwhile at the Mikaelson's mansion, Kol was smirking to himself in a mirror; he will get back his Emma tonight, torment her, scare her, and break her. If she does not come then he can always make a house call or a dream call, cut her a few hundred times, make her feel pain.

Caroline had, had a phone call from Elena saying that Emma was acting a bit odd today, so the blonde decided for some girl time. She approached the Boarding house, walked straight through the door, passing Damon who raised an eyebrow and stared at her as she made her way to the staircase. She found Emma's room and walked in. "You, are helping me get ready for this ball." Caroline wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer. Caroline noticed a box on the floor looking very similar to the one she had received this morning. "Have you got a-" Caroline was cut off by Emma shaking her head rapidly. Caroline got the hint. Grabbing the box and throwing it out of the window, she looked back to a confused Emma. The blonde just beamed at her as she grabbed Emma's hand and began to drag her down the stairs, soon to be stopped by Damon "Blondie, she" pointing to Emma "Is not going anywhere." Caroline ran out of the house with Emma, collected the box that she had thrown out of Emma's window and ran back, with Emma still being dragged behind, to her house.

Caroline placed Emma's box on her bed and raised her eyebrows. Emma's eyes went wide, Caroline was expecting an answer. "Um… I, erm… Met someone"

Turns out Emma's answer weren't good enough as Caroline wanted to meet this 'someone'. Emma arrived at the Mikaelson ball with Caroline. Damon was not very pleased to say the least when he turned around to see the pair 'fashionably late'. Emma was hell-bent on avoiding Kol tonight as she made her way to speak to Elijah, he knows about Emma's situation with his brother as does Klaus. "Miss Salvatore, my brother was worried that you would not attend this evening." Kol. Emma picked up a glass of champagne. "Yes, well, I didn't really have a choice from Caroline or Kol did I?" Elijah swallowed; he has been unfortunate to see the after effect of when Kol did not have his way.

Across the hall way Kol smirked as he stood next to his sister. "I brought Matt here tonight to kill him, and I was hoping you could help your baby sister out" Rebekah pouted. "Yes well dear sister, I already have my toy to deal with." Rebekah looked in the same direction as Kol, she saw Emma Salvatore, one of her friends and also Kol's play thing. "Kol…" She looked at him almost pleading with her eyes. "It has been over one hundred years; shouldn't you let her go now?" Kol growled nobody told him what to do, it was bad enough they were having this ball, trying to be 'peaceful' with the town.

Later on in the night Emma walked around upstairs, trying to avoid her father _and _Kol was very hard to do considering they both hated each other from the word 'go' and would be in opposite sides of the hall at all times to get away from one another. Emma suddenly felt herself being pulled into a room and pinned against a wall; she prayed it was her father. She opened her eyes to find,

Kol.

"Hello Darling, I am so glad that you are wearing the dress." Emma could feel her stomach churn. "K-Kol, please, it's been a century. I don't know what you want from me." Emma had tears in her eyes, threatening to spill. Kol smirked; he liked this effect he had on her. "Oh, my sweet, I only want to play a game. How about we play one now? Since I am not allowed to drink any humans here tonight…" Emma's eyes went wide as she shook her head. "N-No, Kol please" Emma winced as his teeth elongated into fangs and scraped her neck, not breaking the skin but enough to sting. "Now, Darling, we don't want anyone to hear, do we. You will not speak." Emma tried to use her voice, to make any noise, but all failed. Kol moved his lips to her wrist and mumbled something about not getting the dress bloody. Without warning he bit into her wrist and Emma's mouth turned into an 'o' shape as she finally let her tears fall.

Kol stopped drinking from her wrist and licked it clean so no one would question anything. "Thank you, Darling" He spoke as he cupped her face and kissed her, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth. She could taste her own blood as she frantically pounded her hands against his chest. Kol let go of her and watched as she slid down the wall, he uncompelled her and left her there. Emma cried, sobbing into her hands. She needed to tell someone, someone she could trust not to tell anyone else.

_Please, please help me._


End file.
